Prequel to Hollywood Arts University
by Ellanannette Vega
Summary: Series of oneshots to end a few Nickelodeon shows for another fanfic I'll put up later. Rated T but the last chapter is rated M for torture, language and graphic descriptions
1. End of danger

**Chapter one: End of Danger**

(A/N: **This was my first completed fanfic. It's up on Wattpad as well. Hope you enjoy****Please read and review thanks)**

"I can't believe we're finally done with High School, Charlotte," Henry said to his bestfriend and co-worker of several years.

"I know right? Next step... College," Jasper said.

The emergency signal went off. "What's that?!" Ray asked, suddenly coming in from the elevator.

"It's the emergency signal!" Henry answered.

"It's a video message," Charlotte said. "Well play it already!" Ray shouted.

"Am coming OK?" Charlotte returned.

"Well hurry," Henry said.

"Yeah somebody's life could be in danger," Jasper added.

The video message played and a policeman came on screen. "Captain Man and Kid Danger, Doctor Minyak has hijacked the Swellview Metropolitan bank and is holding everyone inside captive..."

"What?! That Minyak!" Ray cut in. "So evil," Henry added. "I know, right?" Jasper said.

"Guys can we continue the video now?" Charlotte asked. The boys sighed collectively.

"Ok you can continue," Ray said. "We tried to talk to him but he threatened to kill everyone inside the bank unless we give him you two.

He said you two have exactly one hour to give yourselves up," the message stopped.

The room went silent.

They heard the sound of the tubes and Schwoz came down holding a big box of pizza.

"Hey pipoz. I gosh de pizzo," he said excitedly. "What happened?" he asked. "It's Doctor Minyak," Charlotte answered.

"Minyak again? What did he do dish time?" Schwoz asked. "He hijacked the Swellview metropolitan bank and threatened to kill everyone if we don't give ourselves up," Ray replied.

"Ooh," he gasped. "What are you guys gonna do?" Jasper asked. "I just got an idea," Schwoz said after awhile.

"What?" Ray asked. "Yes tell us Schwoz," Charlotte piped in. "Tell you what?" Schwoz asked looking confused for awhile.

"Ah jeez," Henry complained. "You were gonna tell us your idea to stop Minyak," Ray said.

"Ah yes. Do you guys remember my cologne machine?" he asked. "You mean 'clone' right?" Henry queried.

"Yes 'cologne'," he replied. "It's 'clone'," Henry corrected. "You shay it better," he said.

"Wait wasn't that the machine you made that produced baby versions of Ray?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah how are baby versions of me and Ray gonna help us here?" Henry questioned the resident genius.

"Well I could make some adjustments to the mashan and it could produce adult colognes," Schwoz explained.

Charlotte- Then the clones could go into the bank, distract and disarm Doctor Minyak...

(Henry joins in): Then we and the police go in and save the people.

Ray points to Henry and says, "love it!" "Oh come on! Who said it first?" Charlotte asked Jasper. "Henry did," Jasper answered. Charlotte groaned.

"So we go... To the mashan!" Schwoz said enthusiastically and they all headed to the store room.


	2. Quad transport

Chapter 2: Quad transport

"Dawn stop pacing," Dicky said. "Yeah, you're making us nervous mate," Britt added. "I can't. This information is very important," Dawn said. "I mean what if we don't get in?! What if we don't get in?!" she added with panicked breathing whilst shaking a frightened Ricky.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn," Nicky said calmly then gently pried her off Ricky. "Calm down," the quad cook said after getting her to sit down. "Everything's gonna be fine. Just relax and breathe," he added.

"Relax and breathe, got it," she said with a short chuckle. "But what if we don't get in?!" she suddenly burst out again and began to shake a paling Ricky.

It took the collective efforts of Britt, Nicky and Dicky to pull her away this time. Ricky ran upstairs. "You scared him off," Britt said.

Tom and Anne returned just as soon as Ricky returned downstairs. Dawn shot up. "Tell us, did we get in?" Dawn asked. Their parents looked solemn for a while then smiled. "You got in!" Anne announced.

Dawn- Yes!

Ricky- Oh thank God.

Britt- Ripper!

Nicky- Yayyy!

"So we're going to Hollywood Arts University?" Dicky asked excitedly. "Yes you are. In September," Tom answered with a smile.

"Wait till I tell Mae," Dawn piped. "And Miles," Dicky added. "Debrah's gonna be psyched!" Britt said. "We have to start shopping and packing," Dawn said. "Yeah I heard they don't play with fashion at that school," Anne informed.

"Good thing I don't have a problem with that," Ricky boasted. Nicky, Dicky, Dawn and Britt looked at him and raised their eyebrows. "What? Sweater vests are cool," Ricky stated and sat down. "Sure they are..." Nicky said. "If you're a nerd," Dawn added and they all burst into laughter.

"I am going to miss Boulder though," Dawn said and joined Ricky on the sofa. Squishy barked. Nicky picked him up, "we're gonna miss you too Squish." "Hey hey hey guys. You're not leaving yet. You have two more months. So relax and have fun while you're still in Boulder," Tom said. "Yeah," the kids chorused.

(A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter. This was pretty much just filler. The main shows on this fanfic are The Thundermans and Henry Danger)


	3. Hunter Street

Chapter 3: Hunter Street

"You've been staring at the window all day Tess you didn't even have breakfast this morning," Eric said to his slightly emo daughter.

"Am waiting for the mail man to arrive," Tess said. "You should try to relax a bit," Jake tried to soothe her.

"You're not worried? Does that mean I should be more worried?" she queried. "Calm down Tess, I believe you both will get into that H.A.U.," Kate said calmly.

"Yeah your poems were awesome and Jake's comic books were great," Anika piped. "Good thing they allowed any form of art to be used for the application for admission," Jake sighed.

"Yeah, you can't sing," Sal spoke, finally looking up from his laptop.

Jake spluttered, "I... I'm actually a great singer." "Oh yeah? Sing for us," Evie piped up. "Yes sing," Anika joined in.

Soon the room was filled with chants of "sing! Sing!" Jake cleared his throat, "um I would love to but you see Uh... I have a bit of a cough so I can't right now."

"Sure..." Max said with a smile. The doorbell rang. "Hello I have a package for Tess and Jake Hunter," the mail man said after Anika opened the door.

"I'll take that thanks," Anika said in her usual bubbly voice as Kate signed for the package.

Anika placed it on the dining table and they all gathered around the table. "Well, are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to open it?" Eric asked.

"I'll open it," Anika said. "Be careful," Tess and Jake chorused.

She opened the package, in it was two T-shirts with the H.A.U. logo on them and a smaller envelope containing a letter.

Jake read, "Dear Jacob and Theresa Hunter, you have been accepted into Hollywood Arts University!" The room burst into a series of shrieks and whoops.

"I can't believe it," Tess said finally. "Well I can. I've always believed in all of you and your talents," Kate said with a smile.

"When are you guys leaving then?" Sal asked. "It says here, classes resume in September," Jake answered.

"That's two months away. So we still enough time to get ready," he added.

(Please review ️)


	4. Thunder blackout (part one)

**Chapter four: Thunder blackout (part one)**

"You... You love it how I move you, you love it how I touch you my one..." Phoebe sang.

"Ugh it's bad enough to hear you sing but does it have to be THAT song?!" Max interrupted.

"Hey! I don't complain when you sing LMFAO's 'I'm sexy and I know it' in your underwear," she returned after stopping the song.

"Well that song is cool, ok? The song you're playing sucks, the video creeps me out and it's horrendously blasphemous," Max complained.

"What happened Max? You used to like Ariana Grande," Pheobe queried. "Yeah 'used to' before she got Pete Davidsoned with all those hideous tattoos," he answered.

"Come on their relationship is beautiful. The entire Sweetener album is dedicated to him," Pheobe defended.

Max scoffed, "Yeah the album literally gave me a cavity. It sounded like a toddler attempted trap music."

"Aren't we getting breakfast today?" Nora asked. "I've been wondering the same thing. Where are mom and dad?" Pheobe answered with a question.

"Maybe they moved to Florida!" Billy piped. "Why would they go to Florida?" Nora asked shaking her head. "That's where Ariana Grande is from," Billy answered then supersped back upstairs.

"Am actually worried about him. I mean I thought he was just slow and he would catch up eventually," Pheobe said. "Yeah but he's still the same even after Puberty hit him," Max added.

"But seriously, where is mom and dad?ľ" Nora asked. "We don't know," Max and Phoebe chorused.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Nora called. It was Blobbin. "Hey cousin Blobbin!" Chloe piped appearing out of nowhere.

Max cringed, "Let's make a run for it before..." "Hyah! Hyah!" Blobbin shouted with his famous karate kicks then stopped, coughing. "Classic Cousin Blobbin," Max said in low tones to Pheobe.

Some people have trouble accepting reality," she added. "What are you doing here cousin Blobbin?" Nora asked. "Oh am here to see your dad, he told me to come see him. Where is he?" he replied.

"We don't know," Pheobe answered. "We're gonna be late for school," she added.

"Oh you can take the bus I'll wait for them here. How much does it take to get to your school from here?" he asked then handed two thick wads of cash to the twins. "Is that enough? I don't know, I've never taken the bus," he added.

"Oh this will be just fine Blobbin," Max said with a smile. "Come on Nora let's go," Pheobe said.

"Wait where's Billy?" Chloe asked. The said boy came speeding their way in a kimono. "Where have you been?" Max asked. "Japan," he answered.

"OK let's go," Pheobe said and they all exited the house.

The thunder twins entered the school Building to find several small groups of girls gathered together talking.

"What's going on?" Pheobe asked. "How should I know? We just got here. I've never seen so many girls gathered together since Perry came to town," Max replied.

"Speaking of which... Cherry what's happening?" Pheobe asked her best friend. "I don't know but I overheard some of the cheerleaders talking about a new boy coming to Hiddenville High. They say he's unbelievably handsome," Cherry answered.

"There's no such thing as 'unbelievably handsome' Cherry," Pheobe said.

"Hello, standing right here with an awesome swoosh," Max said. Pheobe rolled her eyes, "But seriously..." "Shush shush shush shush!" Cherry hushed Pheobe whilst hitting her arm. "Ow Cherry that hurt..." Pheobe was cut off by the sight of a tall, dark and handsome guy walking in.

His hair was in a high side-shaven punk style. He wore a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt underneath and Blue Jeans.

He finished the ensemble with a pair of white Jordan sneakers. He surveyed the room then walked up to the trio of Max, Pheobe and Cherry.

"Hey there," he said. "Hey bro," Max said and shook his hand. "Can you point me in the direction of the Principal's office?" he asked.

"It's down the hall that way," Max pointed. "Thanks man," he said and walked off.

"You KNOW him?" Pheobe finally asked after he had gone. "No I don't," Max answered. "But you just called him 'bro'," Cherry queried . "It's a guy thing," Max defended. They headed to their class.

"We don't really accept transfer students so late but this student's parents were transferred here impromptu so he needed a new school.

Everyone let's welcome Mike! Their class teacher announced.

She held Max, "the boy I like is in my class! What do I do? What do I do?!" "Ow! Pheobe you're crushing my arm! And you've barely even met him, you cannot like him already," Max said.

He sat on the seat beside Pheobe who was almost hyperventilating. "Hey. I didn't catch your name," he said to her.

She sighed staring at him, "Am... Am handsome... I mean hebeey... Pheobe! Pheobe's my name!" Max facepalmed and shook his head in embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you Pheobe," he said. "Mike I know you're trying to interact and make new friends and all but please pay attention to the class," the teacher said.

During gym class the final year students of Hiddenville High gathered in the gym. The class was taken by Principal Bradford. He was in his usual short shorts that showed off too much.

"Good day future delinquents! Stop gagging at my shorts!" he said to Molly.

"I wasn't gagging..." Molly begun. "Sassing me? Everyone drop and give me twenty!" he ordered.

The students groaned collectively and begun the push-ups. "Sorry am late," Mike dashed through the doors into the class.

"I know you're new here but we have a rule about punctuality in this school," Bradford warned. "It won't happen again sir," he said.

"Okay stop!" Bradford shouted at the students. Gideon passed out while Wolfgang lay curled on the floor in fetus position whimpering.

"Am embarrassed at you losers! You guys are lazy, can't do a simple push-up!" Bradford snapped.

Pheobe cleared her throat and tried to look sassy, "sir, some of us are very fit. I mean..."

"Shut up Pheobe!" Bradford cut in and Max chuckled lightly. Mike's gaze met Pheobe's for a second then she looked away and blushed.

"Are you blushing Pheobe?" Cherry asked in low tones. "That's insane. Am not!" Pheobe defended, her face turning red.

"Are you OK?" Mike asked. Pheobe was speechless. "Am... Ok," she spoke due to Max poking her with his telekinesis.

"Are you sure? Cause your face is getting redder by the second," he asked. "It is?!" she as stared at Max. 'Omg she's gonna... Oh no,' Max thought and she actually fainted.

The gym was in an uproar. Principal Bradford quietly sneaked out of the gym. Mike carried her out of the gym to the school nurse. Max and Cherry ran after him.

Hours later she woke up in the hospital.

Max- Finally...

Billy- Oh thank goodness.

Pheobe- Wha... What happened?

"You fainted in gym class. The school nurse wasn't in so we brought you here," Max answered.

"I feel so weird," she groaned. "You should. I mean you fainted cause he was near you. Honestly, I don't think you've ever had it this bad," Max said shaking his head at her.

"Where are mom and dad?" she asked. "We still don't know. We've been calling and they aren't picking up.

I even supersped to Metroburg, they're not there," Billy answered. "Am beginning to get worried, maybe we should call the hero league," Pheobe said.

"They're Thunderman and Electris, the greatest superheroes ever. Am sure they're fine," Max said. Pheobe sighed, "I hope so."

"Hey..." Mike said on entry. "Breathe Pheobe, breathe," Max whispered to his twin. Mike held a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Aww..." Nora cooed. "It's my fault you fainted. I think you're allergic to me," he said.

Phoebe giggled, "it's not your fault. I had an allergic reaction to the medicine I take for my em... My em.." she stuttered looking at her siblings for help. "Migraines!" Nora piped up. "Wow, you get migraines too?" Mike asked looking shocked.

"I've been having them since I was five and I can honestly say they're a part of me," he added. "That's terrible," Pheobe said sitting up.

"Well I'm fine right now," she added. "Still no text from mom and dad?" Billy asked Max.

Max, who was watching Mike the whole time saw the boy's countenance change from cool to shifty. "No... But I think they'll call us soon," Max answered and watched him relax.

The Doctor entered, "Miss Thunderman?" "Yes Doctor," she answered. "You're free to go but I would advice you to keep off sweets and excess carbohydrates for a while. You fainted cause your blood sugar was high," the Doctor informed. "OK," she said.


	5. End of Danger (part two)

**Chapter 5: End of Danger (Part 2)**

"Whoahhh," Charlotte said when they saw the machine. "It looks super cool now," Henry said in awe.

"Just step into the mashin and let me vork my magic," Schwoz said. "Kk," Henry said then he stepped into the machine with Ray.

"Push buttons, pull lever, press big button and... Fizzle," he said while he did so. A blue light flicked inside the machine as Ray and Henry screamed inside. "Are you sure they're okay in there?" Charlotte asked.

"Uh... No. The mashin is scanning making copies of all their organs. Off course they're not ok," Schwoz answered.

"I mean how do you think paper feels when you copy it?" Schwoz added. "I don't think paper feels pain," Charlotte returned.

"Well it does, ok? And..." Schwoz stopped as the machine did, Ray and Henry stopped screaming. The machine door opened. Ray and Henry stepped out.

"Where are your clones?" Jasper asked. "So it didn't vork?" Charlotte also asked mimicking Schwoz who glared at her.

"Those are the clones," another Ray said stepping out.

"Yeah. Schwoz, you could've mentioned the machine is painful!" the real Henry, who was beside himself with pain yelled.

"Yeah Schwoz!" Ray returned. "I mean... I'm okay! But you should've told us!" he added. "So how can we be sure they're like the real Captain Man and Kid danger?" Jasper asked.

"Easy, ahsk them anyshin", Schwoz said. "Kid Danger! Captain Man! Save me!" Jasper acted. "Kk", the Henry clone said.

"Let's chew... And do," the Ray clone said

Ray clone- Where are the gum balls?

Henry clone- How should I know?

"Whoa," the others went. "They're so like you two, it's creepy," Jasper said.

"Before we send them off..." Charlotte began. The guys groaned. "This is the part where you give us a reason why we shouldn't do something," Henry said.

"It's too dangerous, what if something goes wrong?" Ray mimicked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "what if there's a mix-up? What if we can't differentiate the real Ray and Henry from the clones?"

"That's easy, I can make another gum that makes their costumes have a 'C' on them. C for colognes," Schwoz said.

"You see little Miss Worrywart, there's nothing to be worried about. Charlotte sighed "OK"

*15 minutes later*

"I've got a better idea," Henry said just as they enter the bank. "What?" clone Ray asks.

"Instead of going in teams, let's go in pairs," he answered. "How do you mean?" Ray inquired.

"Captain Man, you and your clone go in and face Doctor Minyak while clone Kid danger and I get the people in the bank out," he explained. "Yeah..." Ray said. "Let's go," he added.

*In the bank*

"Do you really think that Captain Man and Kid danger will give up themselves to save these people?" Nurse Cohort asked.

"They are superheros so I can count on it. They'll do anything to save their beloved people and we'll use that against them!" he replied with a chuckle.

"Hold it right there Minyak!" 'Captain Man' interrupted. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Swellview's own dumb superhero, Captain Dork!" Minyak said mockingly.

"Ohhhhhh you want to throw insults huh? Doctor Fake British accent!" he returned. Minyak gasped, "I'll have you know I was born and brought up in London thank you!"

"Enough talk, time to beat you up," he said. "Nurse Cohort and I can take you. Right? Nurse... Co... Hort?" Minyak stuttered looking around and realizing his sidekick wasn't there.

He groaned and proceeded fighting Captain Man. It continued till he threw him out of the window.

"See ya Captain Dork!" he said and suddenly he saw Captain Man at the door. "But... I just... Oh forget it," he stuttered then lunged at Captain Man.

The clone came back in through the window and punched Minyak from behind.

Minyak- Hang on... You...

Clone Captain Man- Uh huh

Minyak- You...

Real Captain Man- Yeahhhh

Minyak- Th... There... There's two of you

Real and Clone Captain Man- yes!

Minyak groaned and passed out. "You guys got him! Great! I'll text clone me to tell the cops to come and arrest him," Henry said.

*The next day at Henry's house*

Henry, Piper and Charlotte were watching Drake and Josh when the door bell rang.

"Piper get the door!" Henry's dad called from the kitchen. "I don't wanna get the door, I'm busy watching TV!" she yelled.

"Henry you get the door," Mr Hart said. Henry groaned, "but dadddd". "Hey! Do what your father says and GET THE DOOR!" Piper yelled.

Henry literally jumped off the chair, "fine I'll get it." "Hey Henry," it was Ray. "Jeez Ray what are you doing here?" he inquired.

"Is it against the law to visit one's employee?" Ray asked with a smug smile on his face. "On a completely unrelated note, is your mom home?" he added.

"Ray!" Henry scolded. "Hi," Mrs Hart said coming downstairs. "Hello, Mrs Hart," Ray said pushing past Henry.

"Hey is this the Harts residence?" a mail man asked startling Henry. "Yeah," Henry replied. "I have a package for... Henry Hart," the mailman added.

"That's me," Henry said nodding. He signed for the package, took it and closed the door. "What's that?" Charlotte asked. "I think it's the H.A.U. package," Henry replied.

"Oh I got mine last week. I got in!" Charlotte announced. He opened the package and saw the acceptance letter and some other items.

"I got in!" he shouted excitedly and hugged Charlotte. "Got in where?" Ray asked. "Oh the Hollywood Arts University," Henry's dad answered. "But that's in LA," Ray said slowly.

"Yes it is in LA... Oh.." Henry groaned in realization. "Henry did you forget to tell your boss you're leaving for school in two months?" Mrs Hart asked.

"What? Two months?!" Ray queried. "I know," Henry sighed. "B-B-But you can't leave!" Ray burst out then stormed out.

"Your boss is weird," Piper said then Charlotte and Henry dashed out after Ray. "Yep everyone's a weirdo," Piper groaned

*Back at the man cave*

"what are you kids doing here? Don't you have school to prepare for?" Ray asked feigning disinterest.

"Ray. We wanted to tell you but we just forgot," Henry explained. "You're my sidekick... How can you be my sidekick if you're in LA?" Ray queried.

"I don't know ok. I just really wanted to go to a school for the Arts and Swellview doesn't have one," he defended. "Proves how selfish you are," Ray seethed.

"How do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"Henry and Ray did cheat Henry's dad out of a good job by exshploding the frittle factory in Border town cause he didn't vant to shtop being a sidekick. Now he vants to school in LA thousands of miles from here. Shows you'll only abandon being Kid danger if itsh beneficial to you," Schwoz elucidated.

"It's not like that at all. I love being Kid danger but I can't put my life on hold just to be a superhero. I have other dreams. I can't spend the rest of my life waiting for an emergency call to come in so I can save someone. Even if I went to college here it would affect my schooling. I'm 19 Ray, I don't want this to be my life," Henry cried.

"Kinda like mine is? You don't think I have dreams? I wanted to be a doctor or a teacher but I became this cause I had no choice. I didn't chose to be Captain Man but I did anyway and protecting the people of Swellview is the only thing I know," Ray said.

"I know Ray but I'm sorry I can't be your sidekick anymore," Henry stated. Schwoz, Charlotte and Bork gasped.

"Fine, place your watch on the table," Ray said. "I'm not leaving till mid September you can stop by my house any time," Henry invited after dropping the watch.

"I'll be very busy," Ray said dismissively. "Oh ok. So this is the end then?" Henry asked no one in particular.

"I'm afraid so," Ray said and went to his room. Charlotte and Henry hugged Schwoz and Bork then left the man cave.


	6. Thunder blackout (part two: The End)

Chapter six: Thunder blackout (Part two)

"Max!" Pheobe called as she entered into his room.

"Pheobe... Get out of my room," he said. "Any texts or calls from mom and dad yet?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "Hey! Where's Billy? He's supposed to get me carrots from a world famous vegetable garden in South Korea," Colosso asked.

"I haven't seen Billy since we returned from school today," Pheobe said.

"Or Nora," Max added.

"Or Chloe ah!" they both yelled.

"They must be around the house somewhere playing," Pheobe said. "Let's go find them then," Max said.

About an hour later, they met up in the living room. "Did you find them?" Pheobe asked.

"No. I even went to Splat Burger and even their school, their teachers said they didn't show up today," Max replied.

"This is terrible. I'm calling the hero league," she said and took out her phone. "No! Max shouted and snatched the phone from her.

"What? Why?" she queried. "We have to figure it out ourselves. We're not called the T force because we call the hero league everytime we have a problem," Max said.

"I get the tendency to be Heros but our family has gone missing, this is not the time to play hero," Pheobe returned.

"Pheobe we've been in worse situations than this and we have found a way out, why not this time?" Max asked.

Pheobe sighed, "fine. We last saw Chloe, Billy and Nora when they left for school and we last saw mom and dad before we went to bed last week Wednesday. I'll stay here and search for clues, you'll go around Hiddenville and do the same.

We can use the DNA probe." "Now we're talking!" Max said excitedly.

Thirty minutes later when Max had left, the thunder monitor alerted them, "Alert, alert, Mike approaching." Pheobe gasped and went to answer the door.

"Heyyy there Mike, come in," she said. "Wow I love your house," he said on entry. "Thank you Mike," she said with a smile.

"Would you like to go see a movie with me this weekend?" he asked.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she said smiling sheepishly. He smiled back, "pretty much yeah." "Sorry I don't have any flowers with me," he added.

"That's fine. And yes I'll be your girlfriend," she accepted nodding. "What's in the box?" she asked. "Your favorite... Chocolate chip cookies," he announced and opened the box.

"Aw thank you," she said and took the box. Wait, how do you know I like chocolate chip cookies? Not even Max knows this, only my mom does," she added.

"Huh l uh... I..." he stuttered. Then Max jumped out of nowhere and tackled him to the floor. "What have you done with my family you psychopath?!" Max asked.

"What do you mean? I barely even know them," Mike defended and blocked a blow from Max.

"Max what's your problem?!" Pheobe asked stepping between them.

Max- He kidnapped our family!

Mike- That's a ridiculous accusation. Why would I want to do that?!

Pheobe- Yeah Max

Max- I don't know why. Perhaps he can tell me! And also tell me why I found this strand of mom's hair in his locker and Nora's bow?!

Mike- You broke into my locker?!

Max- Not the point!

Pheobe- How do you know it belongs to them anyway?

Max- I took the DNA probe remember?

Mike- I just got here to this town. Why would I want to kidnap your family? I don't even know them. Why would I want to kidnap anyone in the first place? If you don't want me to date your sister just say so rather than make up some preposterous lie about me.

Mike left. "Now look what you've done!" Pheobe yelled. "There's something extremely fishy about that guy. I don't like him at all," Max defended.

"You've never liked any of my boyfriends. Not Link or Cole, none. I always thought it was just you being annoying now I realize you just don't want me to be happy and that's really sick. I thought you've changed. I'm never speaking to you again," she stated then ran after Mike.

*One week later*

"It's just you and me Colosso," Max said.

"I don't like Pheobe and all but I can't believe she'd pick some random dude over you. I thought I knew her well enough by now," Colosso said with confusion.

"And she's definitely forgotten about our family too," Max added. "

I don't care about your family either and I can't believe I'm saying this but... Don't you think it's high time you called the hero league?" Colosso advised.

"You think I haven't? President Kickbutt doesn't believe that Thunderman and Elecktris the greatest superheroes of all time have been kidnapped. Each time I call, she hangs up," Max groaned.

"Wait a minute, what did you say his last name was?" Colosso asked. "Waite like the color but not the same spelling," Max answered.

"That can't be possible," Colosso said whilst searching the villain league web site. "What do you mean Colosso?" Max inquired.

Colosso gasped and looked from the screen to Max in shock. "Colosso?" Max asked again.

"Years ago, few years before you were born, the villian league had a major breakthrough in form of a family of villains who were so powerful that even the strongest and best members of the Z force couldn't defeat them. So as a last resort, the hero league sent your parents undercover to place bombs in the house the family had chosen to hide out in. Hank and Barb didn't want to do it but the hero league felt they were the best ones for the job. They went and did it. Everyone believed they had all died in the explosion. Now I see the name Nathan Waite registered here in the villian league list of young supervillians. This is him right?" Colosso narrated.

Max looked at the screen, "OMG it IS him. That means I was right and he kidnapped my family. That means... Phoebe's in danger!"

*Phoebe's POV*

I opened my eyes slowly. I was tied up. "Pheobe! You're awake!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Mom?" I called.

I turned and saw my mom and dad equally tied up. "Guys what's going on? What happened?" I asked in confusion.

"Seems the past has finally caught up with us," dad, now a shadow of his former self replied. He had lost so much weight.

"Dad? What's going on?" Pheobe asked. "It's a long story," mom asked. "Yes, yes very long," Mike said literally appearing out of nowhere.

"Gah!" I cried in shock. "What's going on?" I asked. "I thought you were smarter than this peaches?" he asked with a smirk. It registered, "you kidnapped my family!" I yelled and tried to use my freeze breath on him.

It reverted and I felt a brain freeze. He held my jaw and kissed me but I didn't respond, "you see Peaches, your mouth's only good for blowjobs an kisses." I was instantly mortified.

"What's he talking about Pheobe?" dad asked. I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

*Normal POV*

Mike walked over to Hank. "Well Thunderman, while you were here, in torture and at the risk of getting castrated, for the past two weeks I've been fucking your daughter!" he revealed with a blow by blow technique.

"THAT'S A LIE YOU MONSTER!" Barb yelled and the lights went off for some moments and came back on.

"Aww it's so adorable when you do that," Mike said grinning. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" he added.

Hank and Barb looked at their daughter who was sobbing uncontrollably. "Pheobe say something," Barb said.

"Aww she's ashamed," he cooed and laughed.

"What do you want her to say? While y'all were suffering in here, she was under me screaming 'oh don't stop, give it to me, fuck me harder, oh that's so good'?" he added and laughed again.

"You're sick Nathan, very sick," Hank said.

Mike gasped in mock surprise, "I'M sick, that hurts Hank, that really hurts". He said looking away from Hank. "But you are not wrong," he added suddenly turning around and placing a hot metal rod on Hank's arm for a while laughing maniacally then stopped.

Hank's pained screams made Pheobe cry a lot more. "Why don't you just kill us?!" Hank yelled.

"Nah that will be all too easy. I want you to suffer as my parents, my siblings and I did," he said looking Hank in the eyes.

"Where are MY siblings Mike?" Phoebe finally spoke up. "You'll know in good time Peaches," he answered.

"But why, Mike? Why?" she asked in a pained whisper. "I thought you'd never ask," he began.

He sat on a chair, "well, a few of years before you were born Pheobe, my family was the most feared villain group in the world. We were so awesome, even the Z force feared us. We were unstoppable. Till one day, a couple joined us our house staff named Anthony and Tricia Stanfoman," he paused looking pointedly at Barb and Hank.

"They lived with us for months, they were like family. I was 9 and I saw them like an aunt and uncle," his eyes darkened.

"Then one day, my family and I went to the park, we returned and walked into actual fire. I was lifted off the ground and landed painfully beside the body of my dead father, I smelt his burning flesh. It was like grilling meat in an open field, his face mutilated beyond all recognition, freks of black and pink flesh on his skin. My mother and two sisters were at my right side but the agony of the pain in my body wouldn't let me turn to look at them. I wanted to scream for help but I was frozen still by the body of my dead father. For 24hrs I was tormented by the whimpers of my mom and sisters and the rotting carcass of my father. I wished for death but it wouldn't come. My mom and sisters died the next day and I heard her last whisper, 'avenge me Nathan'.

I was found that evening by a woman who took me in. Every single waking day was devoted to getting my revenge. I was very excited to find out they had a daughter, you have no idea what plans I have for you Pheobe," he finished, rubbing his palms together then laughed.

*Hiddenville High*

"Max Thunderman!" their Chemistry teacher startled Max out of his stupor yet again.

He blinked and stared at the teacher.

"I see you have better things to think about than Organic Chemistry which is crucial to your final exams," he said.

"Sorry sir, there's so much going on in my life right now. I'm stressed up," Max said. "Aw I'm sure you'll have time to relax in detention," the teacher deadpanned.

"But I can't get detention, I have so much to do at home. This is ridiculous. I've read the school handbook, you can't give me detention for not paying attention in class,' he defended to the surprise of all present.

"You're right, but I can send you to the principal's office for constituting a nuisance in my class. I'm sure Principal Bradford would love to see you," the teacher deadpanned.

Max stuttered, "B-b-but..." "The principal's office NOW!" the teacher cut in. "Men fuck this school," he muttered as he left.

"Come in," Principal Bradford groaned when he heard a knock on his door. Max entered, looking pissed.

"Well, well, well. Max Thunderman. To what pleasure do I owe you being in my office today?" he asked sarcastically.

"Mr Beg boudé said I should come here for 'constituting a nuisance' in his class," Max replied.

"Hold on, where's Phoebe?" he inquired. Max panicked, "uh I thought my parents sent you a message to inform you that she's in Dubai for an organ transplant."

"Really, what organ?" Bradford probed. "What organ?" Max repeated. "Yes, I believe, in English," he replied, his voice dripping with scorn.

"Kidney transplant," Max finally answered.

"I haven't opened my email in a while but I'll check. I'm letting you off with a warning because I have an appointment after school today and I don't want you in my school after school hours, capise?" he stated.

"Thanks Principal Bradford," Max said excitedly and exited the office.

After closing he went home to review his rescue plan with Colosso. "Don't you think it's better I come with you? This isn't a one-man job. You're going up against a literal psychopath with advanced technology and rescuing 5 people. Let an old super villain help you out. I know how his mind works," Colosso offered.

"Not gonna happen Colosso. So you can betray me and switch sides halfway? Not gonna happen again," Max said dismissively.

"But you're right, I do need help," he added.

He then contacted Simone Kickbutt and Link to come over. They arrived in 30minutes.

"What's the big emergency?" Simone asked.

Max cleared his throat, "This is not a joke and what I'm about to tell you is top secret. Three months ago, my parents went missing, a couple of days later, Nora, Billy and Chloe went missing. I went searching for clues cause I found Mike very very fishy. In his locker, I found one of Nora's bows and a strand of mom's hair. I came back home to tell Phoebe but I found that son of a bitch here and I confronted him. Phoebe, oddly enough took his side and left me here. About two weeks ago, Colosso found him on the villain league website registered under the name 'Nathan Waite' which confirmed my suspicions..."

"So you're trying to say Phœbe and your entire family are in danger?" Link asked.

"Yes, yes, you're getting it!" Max said triumphantly. Simone and Link looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright, alright. Where are they? I almost fell for it. Pretty good prank though" Simone said.

"It's not a joke," Max remained stoic. "You're serious?" Simone asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes I'm fucking serious!" Max yelled at them. "Max, language!" Colosso scolded.

"Shut your pie hole before I shove my entire fist in your mouth," Max returned and Colosso recoiled.

Link stood, "So Phœbe and the rest of your family are really in danger?" "Yes Link, they are," Max said.

"Why haven't you contacted my mom ever since?" Simone asked. "You think I haven't? I tried calling but she doesn't believe that Thunderman and Elektris, the greatest superheroes of all time and nearly all the members of the elite T force have been kidnapped. Everytime I call, she hangs up," he ranted.

"I wouldn't believe it either," Link said. "Same," Simone added. "What can we do to help?" Link inquired.

"Colosso built a machine that tracked him down using some stuff from his locker. He's nowhere near Hiddenville, he's in Las Vegas," Max informed.

"Ooh, road trip!" Simone said excitedly. "No, we're going by plane. We need to keep a low profile. "We can't risk him finding out we're coming. He's a technological genius," Max said.

"Alright what's gonna happen when we get there?" Link asked.

Max brought out some latex suits, "He's gonna see us before we even get within 15 miles of his house so I made these camouflage suits, they're gonna make us undetectable to any computer device of any kind then we can literally walk in through the front door. That's where the problem starts, he has an army of robots waiting and everything the robots see, he sees. If we can sneak past them to the control room cause they can't see us if we don't touch them or they don't touch us, then we can go to the control room and turn off the power to the building. Then we have literally five minutes which hopefully will give me enough time to go into the control room and reprogram the robots. While Simone you go to the cell he has my parents in and Link you go to the one he has my siblings in. I suspect he'll have Phœbe in a separate room, I'll go after her with the bots if I can reprogram them," he explained.

"If he's that obsessed with her, he'll be in the room with her, what if you can't reprogram the bots in time?" Simone stated.

Max sighed, "then I'll fight him."

"Alone? You don't know the extent of his powers," Link queried.

"If Harrison and your parents, no matter how evil they were are in danger, won't you save them?" Max asked, very seriously now.

"Yes I'd do whatever it takes to save them, even give my life," Link replied firmly.

"Thanks guys, this means so much to me," he said his voice choked with emotion. "You'd do the same for us and your family would too," Link said.

*At Nathan's fortress*

In a cell, Pheobe was helplessly hanging from the ceiling by chains. To the left of her is a table full of different torture items.

She seems to be in a restless sleep. Nathan poured a bucket of water on her, "Rise and shine Peaches!" She gasped, choked and spluttered.

For a few moments, the shock of the water that got up her nose made her unable to breathe and her heart failed.

"Nah Peaches, you ain't going that easily," Nathan said and hastily clapped his hands together.

An oxygen mask came out of the walls and placed itself on her face, after a while she started breathing normally.

"Just let me die!" she cried as soon as she started breathing normally again. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked.

Suddenly the lights went off, there was a system failure. Nathan tapped his tablet frantically to no avail.

"It will restart again in five minutes," he said calming himself down. He put on the emergency flashlight on his tab, he looked Phœbe wasn't on the chains or on the floor.

Then he felt himself being lifted off the floor with telekinesis. For a split second he panicked then he regained himself. She was weak so it was easy for him to revert her powers and so he did.

"Ah!" she screamed. "That's my main super power, reverting other people's powers. When I was younger I thought it was lame but after the woman that took me in died of cancer and I had to fend for myself, it came in pretty handy. That and the fact that I don't age," he explained.

"System breached! System breached!" an automated female voice came on.

"Who dares break into my fortress?" he questioned. He literally flung a helpless Phœbe on the floor, went out and locked the door.

*In the control room*

"System breached! System breached!" the automated voice kept on saying.

"Oh shit," Max said as he tried to reprogram the robots before Nathan could get them under control.

"What's happening in there?" Link asked Max through their communication.

"Not right now Link I'm in the belly of the beast. Lawd I wish I had brought Colosso with me," he groaned.

The power came back on that moment. "Fuck," Max cussed.

"Max? Billy and Nora are unconscious, I can't fight robots and carry them at the same time," Simone said.

"And your parents can barely move. This wasn't the plan. What's happening in there Max?" Link asked again.

"The code is harder to crack than I thought but I have the computerized blueprints of the fortress right here with me. I just copied them to your phones so you can see the robots moving and avoid them. Go out the back door," he explained.

"Thanks Max, but what about you?" Simone asked. "I have to go after Phœbe," Max sighed. "On your own? That's a death sentence," Link said.

"Family comes first," Max said.

"There has to be another way," Simone pleaded.

Max laughed mirthlessly, "I'm afraid there's no other way." "Max no!" Simone and Link cried but Max disconnected.

He sighed and stood up. The robots were already headed his way. They entered the control room and looked around, there was nothing.

They couldn't see Max cause he was still wearing his suit. 'If I use heat breath and fry their circuits, Mike would find me for sure. TK is a no go but freeze breath however,' he thought and froze them.

He exited the control room. He sneaked past the robots and got to the cell Phœbe was in.

'How do I open this without alerting the bots or Nathan himself?' he thought.

'What could his password possibly be?' he thought. "You have only one shot Max," he whispered. Max closed his eyes and inputed 'For my family' on the keyboard lock.

It opened. 'Wow, that's his motive?' Max thought and entered into the cell.

He walked into fire, the room exploded in his face. He flew backwards, unconscious by the wall. It was only by a miracle he wasn't burnt to death.

He opened his eyes and coughed. He was badly wounded and could barely breathe, he took gasping deep breaths from time to time.

"See this is exactly how I felt when your parents bombed us," Mike said, appearing out of nowhere.

"You want to die but your adrenaline won't let you... Ah! " he suddenly screamed.

He turned around to see Phœbe shakingly holding a gun. She had shot him in the leg.

He looked shocked, "wow Peaches, I didn't know you had it in you." "Powers don't work on you but a gun does," Phœbe said in a parched whisper and shot him in his other leg.

He screamed again and dropped to the floor. He tapped his tablet in panic. Phœbe was lifted off the floor and dropped back with force by a bot. She let out a yelp as she fell.

Mike staggered to her, and pointed the gun at her head, "is that anyway to treat the love of your life?" he mocked. "Well, you wanted to die so bad, here's this," he added.

There was the sound of a gun shot. Phœbe screamed. Mike looked down at his bleeding chest, his mouth began oozing blood. He collapsed on the floor.

"Now you can be reunited with your family. I'm sure they'll still be proud of you," Max said still choking on his breath.

Mike smiled, "I think so too," then he stopped breathing.

"Phœbe, are you ok?" Max asked rushing to her after freezing the bot. "I don't know," she cried.

"Self destruct in 5 minutes," the automated voice said. Max turned to Mike's body.

It turns out that Mike had set the building to self destruct before he died.

"That son of a bitch! Phœbe we gatta get out of here," he said and took a deep painful breath to soothe his aching lungs.

"I don't have any fight in me Max, just leave me here," she whispered.

"To die with that psycho and waste my efforts? Mom, dad, Billy, Nora and Chloe are already safe. Am not leaving you here," he said.

"I can't walk," she whispered. "I'll carry you," he said then proceeded to do so. She was crying and so was he as they ran out of the place. "2 minutes left," the automated voice said.

"We're never gonna get out of here alive, leave me," she said. "We just passed the control room, we'll make it," Max said.

They got out just as the building exploded and collapsed outside. "At least we didn't get burnt to death," Max said smiling ruefully.

Phœbe turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Max, I shouldn't have left you. We would've come to rescue mom and dad and our siblings together but instead I ran off and was fucking the enemy. I should've believed you Max," she sobbed.

"There's no need to be sorry. I don't exactly have a good reputation with your boyfriends," he said. "I guess I'm the worst sister ever," she sighed.

"Uh nope, you've always been there even when I was a jerk and shit. You're the best sister ever. Plus you didn't die. I would've been really upset if I came here and you were already dead," he said and they both smiled at each other. They held hands and everything went dark.

Max shot up suddenly. Needles of pain coarsed through his body, he collapsed back with a groan.

"Max! You're awake!" a voice said. He opened his eyes, it was his mom. "Mom?" he called, tears in his eyes.

She went closer and caressed his face softly, "my boy." "Wait, where's Phœbe?" he asked.

"She's in another room. Doctor's said she's been through a lot of trauma. To her brain, her throat and other parts of her. It'll be a long healing process. Your father and I decided it'll be best if you don't school here in Hiddenville. Once Phœbe recovers, we'll enroll you both in Hollywood Arts University," she informed.

He smiled, "I thought you said that wasn't a realistic university?" "You two have always been wanting to go there, so why not?" she said. "Thanks mom," he said.

It was indeed a long recovery. Luckily HAU postponed their resumption date till the next year. So Max and Phœbe had enough time to heal from their physical traumas, their parents hoped HAU would heal them mentally and emotionally.

(Such a longgg chapter lol. Thanks for reading, please review check it out on Wattpad as well

https/my.w.tt/ZYjgDKmbTX )


End file.
